Birthday Boy
by little-borgia
Summary: When Victoria forgets Conrad's birthday she's forced to take a more resourceful approach to gift giving.
1. Chapter 1

Victoria let the water fall down on her in the shower, silently cursing at herself. She wanted to lash out but there was no one to blame. Not this time.

She didn't know why she even cared so much. She never did before. But this year she cared even if she didn't know why.

Today was Conrad's birthday. And she forgot it. Things weren't going smoothly between them for a long time. She could have ignored his birthday for that reason alone and yet she couldn't drop it. She needed to make up for it. She needed to make it up to him.

Perhaps it was because regardless of how off far their marriage had derailed, he always pulled out all the stops on her birthday. The Manor would be filled with flowers and presents and a card with a sentimental note.

Of all the times she had hurt Conrad, this would be the only time it had been unintentional. Maybe she truly was the ice queen that everyone thought she was.

As she rinsed herself off, a wicked idea slipped into her head. There was one thing that Conrad had wanted for what felt like an eternity. He had killed for it, broken the law for it and still couldn't seem to capture it.

Her.

She was the one thing he couldn't seem to keep. She groaned loudly, knowing what needed to be done. She felt a wave of butterflies at the idea of giving herself to him. It had been years, decades even. What if the memory outweighed what she could offer? What if he wouldn't like what he saw? What if he rejected her?

She shook her head, removing all insecurity. He'd still want her. After all, she still wanted him...

The realization made her dizzy. No, she couldn't be interested in Conrad. They hated each other. They fought constantly. The banter back and forth. The sexual tension? She dried off, suddenly seeing everything in a different light.


	2. Chapter 2

Conrad was in his study when he heard the unmistakable clink of her heels on the floor. He glanced at his watch, 10:05. All day he knew she'd forgotten about today. Happy birthday to me, he thought feeling sorry for himself.

He had always dreaded his birthday although he'd never admit it. His family bought him the same things year after year. Watches, ties and briefcases engraved with some measly sentiment. They meant well but he wished they'd know him better. Especially Victoria. He wished she knew him half as well as he knew her.

"You managed to make it before the clock struck midnight, Cinderella," he said dryly. He didn't bother looking up, instead sipped his scotch.

If he had looked up, he certainly would have noticed the way her red dress bunched up slightly. Or the cupcake she held on a saucer.

"Red velvet. Your favorite." She said, placing the cupcake down in front of Conrad's face.

"I thought-"

"I have a no cake policy in the house. One cupcake is fine, birthday boy. No temptation in the house when you're done."

Conrad smiled. It was small, but it was an effort. He didn't know how she remembered that he loved red velvet. And he didn't remember the last time she allowed sweets in the house. He knew that she had a sweet tooth and wouldn't be able to resist a piece of cake if it were available. He'd never tell her for fear of starting a fight, but he also knew she could probably stand to eat a piece or two of cake. Her strict diet and rigorous exercise schedule had her on the verge of looking frail, not that he ever got to see her body close up.

"I didn't forget your birthday," she added. She didn't know why it was so important, but she was desperate to let him know that.

"You chose to ignore it, then." Conrad said sadly. He wasn't angry, just hurt. They both understood that it was more than that. He was tired of giving and never receiving. Victoria hadn't fully grasped how much her actions hurt until tonight. She took him for granted for years. All the love he showered her with, how hard he worked to provide for her and the kids, the nuggets of affection she usually dodged.

Conrad reached for the cupcake but Victoria stopped him, a wave of panic spreading. She hadn't exactly planned this thing out as well as she had thought.

"So you gave me a cupcake for my birthday which I'm not actually allowed to have?" He asked.

"Not yet. I just ... I need to say something."

"Is it Happy Birthday?" He asked, reminding her that she hadn't actually wished him a happy birthday.

"No. Yes. Just let me talk!" She snapped, immediately regretting losing her temper so quickly. "I really wanted to get you something for your birthday to show you how much you mean to me-"

"And what would that be? Black roses? A ripped out heart..." He trailed off, sipping his drink.

"Would you listen to me! I wanted to do something nice for you. You've always taken great care of this family. You provide for us. You provide for me. I haven't exactly been receptive of your affections-"

"-that's one hell of an understatement." He gruffed but raised his arms in surrender when she glared at him.

"I wanted to do something special for you to show you how grateful I am for everything that you do." He noticed her small hands on the side of her dress but didn't understand what she was doing until she had unzipped the dress, letting it pool on the floor.

"As I was saying, I wanted to make sure your birthday present was something I knew you wanted. I thought long and hard about it." She purred.

She stood in front of him, wearing a black lace apron over her red bra and panties. She grabbed the cupcake and popped one hip, raising an eyebrow at the way his eyes took her in.

"Happy Birthday."

He stood up, grabbing her hips to pull her closer. He let his hands run along the ties of the apron. He was desperate to shred her clothes, but also trying to savor the moment. He was like a child, unsure if he should look for immediate gratification or try to wait it out. Victoria took his reservations as a sign of a lack of interest and suddenly felt ridiculous.

"Do you like your gift?" She whispered, trying to hide the shakiness in her voice. Conrad sensed her insecurities and ran his hand down her neck, enjoying the way her head cocked to the side to give him more access. He moved closer so his lips were practically touching her ear.

"My dear, there is nothing I've ever wanted more." He whispered, his hot breath causing a wave of goosebumps along her skin that they both noticed.


	3. Chapter 3

Conrad brushed his lips against hers as he pulled her waist, bringing her closer. For a moment she stood, frozen until her body relaxed under his touch. Her lips instinctively parted, letting a small moan escape into his mouth. He let his tongue venture into her mouth, following the same pattern they always had.

He stopped.

"What is it?" She panted, trying to hide how urgently she wanted him.

"Take your shoes off."

"What?"

"Your heels. Take them off." He growled.

"What for?" She asked as she obeyed him. She wasn't thrilled with taking them off but after all, it was his birthday.

"Because I happen to like being taller than you." He said with a mischievous grin. He watched the timid way she stood there, as if unsure what to do without her shoes. He knew it was deeper than that, she was unsure what to do with him.

He kissed her neck, sucking and nipping at the hollow skin. Her moans only motivated him further. She wrapped her arms around his neck, encouraging him as he lifted her onto the desk.

He ran his hand along the lace of her apron, still unsure of whether he wanted to leave it on or rip it off to get to the red bra and panties. He knew she had done it on purpose, wearing red. He always loved her in red.

He let his hand slide along the hem of her apron, moving quickly to the outside of her panties. He could feel how excited she was. No matter what she said or did, her body always betrayed her when it came to Conrad. Her mind and her heart may have hardened when it came to him but her body would always react to him. He wanted more from her, but he was also grateful for what he had. It was a starting point.

"I see birthdays really get you excited," he joked, enjoying the blush that crept over her face.

"You know I despise mediocrity. This is your birthday present and I plan on delivering it to the best of my abilities." She said, rolling her eyes. She knew he didn't believe her any more than she believed her, but she couldn't let him think he had control.

Conrad was well used to his wife's games. If he was going to have one night with her, he was going to make it worth it.

"I get one night, right? The whole night?"

"Within reason, Conrad."

"I guess having you down on all fours wearing a dog collar is out of the question..." He joked.

"Oh, honestly..." She started as she hopped off the desk. She should have known he'd ruin this.

"Relax. I know what I want," he said as he grabbed her hand. He lead her to his chair before sitting down.

"A lap dance?" She asked.

"Not quite. Grab me that cupcake." She stared at him as if he had grown a third head but handed him the saucer with the cupcake. "Come on," he baited, grabbing her behind and pushing her closer to him. She straddled him nervously and he pretended not to notice the way her body tensed up. He made sure she was situated so she could feel exactly how much he enjoyed being close to her.

"I don't..." She started but he put his finger to her lips to quiet her. He was surprised that it worked and made a mental note to try that again sometime. He pushed the loose hair behind her ear, letting his hand slide down her cheek afterward.

"The deal is I have one night of intimacy with you, correct?"

"Yes."

"You and I are going to sit here, like this and eat this cupcake."

"You just want to sit with me?" She repeated.

"I know it's a terrifying thought, but I like having you close by. I like talking to you. I like being able to smell your shampoo and feel your soft skin."

"When I said..."

"I know what you meant. But I also know what you said. If I only have one night with you, I want to really spend it with you."

She didn't argue with him, although she was trying not to tremble. It's seemed childish, but she was more equipped to handle rough sex with him that simply holding a conversation.

Conrad knew about Victoria's past. He knew that giving her body to him meant nothing because so many people had taken it from her in the past. But her mind and her heart, that was a different story. That was the part he wanted.

She didn't even put up a fight as he fed her pieces of the red velvet cupcake. She had forgotten how good sugar could be and she almost wished she had bought him an entire sheet cake. They talked about the kids, gossiped about acquaintances. Conrad told her about problem clients at the office and she gave him ideas on winning them over. If he were being honest, her ideas were much better than any ideas that his workers had come up with. More than once she let a laugh slip out and he reveled in the deep roar of her laughter. He had missed that sound more than anything.

Once he felt her body tense up, Conrad dipped his finger in the frosting of the cupcake, smearing a little along her lip. She opened her mouth to say something but he was quicker than her, kissing her and licking it off. He grabbed her back and pulled her closer, deepening the kiss. He expected her to pull away but she readjusted, forcing herself further down on him. He could feel himself stirring in excitement and he knew she could feel it, too. He opened his eyes, taking in the sight of her, with her eyes closed. She looked so relaxed, as if there marriage hadn't been ripped to shreds over and over.

Trying to catch her breath, she pulled away.

"I guess it's getting late," Conrad said. He immediately regretted it, noticing the flash of panic on Victoria's face. She got up, grabbing her shoes. She silently prayed that the kids weren't home, although she hadn't heard them get in yet. She opened the door, eager to escape to her room. She felt so embarrassed as she headed down the hallway. Was she doing the walk of shame? In her own house? She couldn't believe that Conrad had manipulated her again, making her feel things she swore she would never feel with him.

"Victoria..." He purred as she approached the stairs. She hated the way he called her name, like he was humming it. Actually, she hated the way it excited her. "The night is young. Your room or mine?"


	4. Chapter 4

She stood awkwardly in his bedroom. She hadn't spent much time in his bedroom, considering it used to be a bedroom. That was before they fell apart. Back when they still shared a bedroom. Back when they shared more than just four walls.

"It's the same as it's always been."

"No, it used to be a guest room. Now it's a bedroom."

"Do you miss it?"

"Which part?"

"Does it make a difference?" He asked. He knew he had struck something from her hurt expression but was relieved that she hadn't made light of their marital trouble. He sensed that she was as distraught as him about it but knew she'd never admit it.

Instead of pushing her further he moved behind her, untying her lace apron. He licked his lip, taking her in.

"You're beautiful." He said. He grabbed her waist and stepped closer. She nervously stepped backwards but he didn't stop until she hit the bed. He hovered over her, his hands roaming along her body. He didn't remember the last time he had so much access to her.

She wanted to beg him to take her but she bit her tongue. This was his present. He wanted this, not her. And yet she was desperate for his touch.

"Do you have any idea what you do to me?" He growled. Victoria was struggling to breathe let alone form words.

Conrad enjoyed having the upper hand against Victoria. It boosted his ego to realize that he had such an effect on her.

He grabbed her hips, sliding her down to the edge of the bed. He easily tossed her legs over his shoulders, grateful that she didn't stop him. He was so eager that he didn't even pull her panties down, instead using one hand to sweep them to the side. He plunged a finger into her while his mouth went to work licking and sucking her most sensitive spots. The combination of sensations sent her into overdrive. It wasn't long until she hit her peak.

"What did you want to be as a kid?"

"What?" She asked, still struggling to catch her breath.

"As a kid, what did you want to be when you grew up?"

"An artist." She said, with a small smile.

"You would have been a great artist," he said as he placed a kiss on her forehead.

"What did you want to be?" She asked. Conrad couldn't believe that she'd asked about his life. Maybe things were turning around.

"A firefighter," he said with a chuckle. He looked up, but she seemed to be drifting off in a different direction.

"What?"

"I was just imagining you in a firefighter uniform. Kind of sexy." She said, raising an eyebrow.

"Kind of?" He asked, pulling her into his lap. In one swift motion he ripped her panties off, making her gasp. He quickly unzipped his pants, freeing himself as he pushed her on top of him, making them both moan. He wanted to be gentle and take his time but he took one look at Victoria with her head tossed back, moaning quietly and he couldn't hold back any longer. He could feel her tightening around him and knew that she had found her release.

"Tell me about your first boyfriend."

"What? Conrad-"

"This is intimacy, Victoria. I want to learn about you-"

"I'm not the person I used to be..." She started.

"I want to learn about you both." He said, wrapping his hands around her waist to prevent her from escaping. He sat quietly, knowing she'd give in.

"His name was John. I was like, 13. It wasn't very serious."

"Why did you break up?"

"I dumped him."

"Why?"

"Conrad-"

"Just tell me."

"We went to a pool party together and he picked me up and I wrapped my legs around him. I could feel him getting hard and..." She paused, embarrassed by her own youth. "I thought I could get pregnant and dumped him in a wave of panic." She said, struggling not to laugh. Conrad kept a straight face for a minute before joining her.

"I wish I had known you back then." He said. It wasn't the first time he had thought it, but he had never admitted it to her. He wished he had been able to save her from Marion in her youth, before she had been thrown to the wolves.

"You know me now," Victoria said, letting her head rest against his chest. He kissed the top of her head, shocked at the way she nuzzled into his embrace. He let her lay there for a few minutes, afraid to push her too far too fast.

"Victoria?" He whispered.

"Yeah?"

"I hope you aren't falling asleep. The night isn't over yet."


	5. Chapter 5

"What would you last meal-"

"Tacos." She said immediately.

"I've never even seen you eat a taco."

"That doesn't mean anything. There are plenty of things I like that you don't know about."

He was suddenly intrigued. Had Victoria just willingly opened up to him? He couldn't remember a better birthday.

"Like what? What else do you like that I don't know about."

"Lots of things. I like the pool-"

"You never use the pool!"

"Not because I don't want to." She said, growing quiet. He grabbed her hips, pressing her into him. She sighed, closing her eyes and reveling in the feel of him against her. "Do you remember Marlene Little? When we first moved to the Hamptons I complimented her on her pool and she let me know that it was purely for decoration. I was new to the Hamptons and thought her word was gospel."

Her confession surprised him. He couldn't believe he had paid such little attention in their early years that he didn't understand how insecure she had truly been. He knew they hadn't been friends for a while, but if she had taken her social cues from Marlene Little he was grateful she had turned into the person she was.

"I have an idea. Follow me." Conrad said, leading her by the hand.

"It's the middle of the night!" She whispered.

"Good. No one will see us so keep it down." He said, leading her into the water.

The water was freezing, but Victoria was grateful because she was burning up. She didn't ever remember being so open with Conrad and yet she didn't feel exposed or vulnerable like she normally did. This felt different. Good, but different.

"Show me how you were with John."

"Don't make fun!" She pleaded.

"That's not what I want to make," he said, pulling her closer. She obeyed, wrapping her legs around him. He was grateful that the kids were gone because they were both naked.

Victoria couldn't help but wonder why they had never actually had sex in the pool before. The night air mixed with the heat of their passion, creating a combination she had never experienced before. Conrad wanted to quiet Victoria's moans, but he knew the house was empty and he doubted she was loud enough to wake Emily. A part of him even wanted someone to hear her, but fortunately for her, no one did.

Afterwards, Victoria clung tighter to him. He wanted to stay like that all night, but he could tell she was freezing.

"Let's go get you warmed up." He said.

"Is that a promise?" She said, raising an eyebrow.

Instead of letting her grab pajamas, Conrad gave her a button down shirt to wear. When he first got involved with Victoria, they would meet up for rendezvous and afterwards she would only wear his button down shirts. Of course that all ended when he divorced Stevie and the need to sneak around ended.

"Cooking shows." She blurted out as she slid under the covers.

"What?"

"Earlier you asked me what else I liked in secret. Cooking shows. The competition ones, not the plain cooking shows."

He climbed into the other side of the bed, exhausted but trying desperately to keep the night going. He wasn't prepared to lose her. Not again. And not after just learning who she really was.

"What about me?" He asked.

"I'm not sure-"

"Do you secretly like me?"

"Like you? I married you-"

"You know what I mean, Victoria."

"I don't want to fight. We've had such a good evening-"

"I don't want to fight. I just want an answer."

"What do you want me to say, that I married you for your money-" she said, sitting up.

"-but you didn't." He interrupted. He had fallen for this trick so many times before, where she said something to make herself look bad just to annoy him and avoid the truth. He wished he could shake her sometimes, force her to see that admitting to loving her husband wasn't the end of the world.

"You don't know..." She started, jumping to the defensive.

"I do know. I know you. I know that when we first met Pascal had way more money than I did. I hadn't even taken over my fathers company yet. If you were a gold digger you would have overlooked Pascal's indiscretion in lieu of money. You didn't. You fell for a married man although you didn't believe I would leave Stevie-"

"How do-"

"If you think I forgot that night on the roof where you broke down, crying and begging me to leave you alone if I wasn't going to commit to you then you are sadly mistaken. I thought I loved you before but looking back, I think that was the moment."

"Alright, fine. I married you for love! Is that what you wanted to hear?"

"Yes!" He yelled back. He stopped to calm himself, knowing he was on the verge of pushing her too far. "Why are you still here?"

"Why is anyone still married? We have a life together, a family..."

"And if there were no kids, no mansion in the Hamptons, no tricky past..."

"I honestly don't know." She said with a sigh. It was almost 4 a.m. and she was tired, physically and fed up with this new found form of intimacy. "Who knows whether the things we've overcome have brought us together or torn us apart."

Conrad knew she was right. It was easy to image a life before David Clarke that played out like the epilogue of a fairy tale. But he couldn't promise that would have happened. Would they have been able to survive a life of mediocrity? Maybe people like them needed tough hurdles to overcome. Maybe they needed to feel like they were drowning in order to make it back to the surface.

Victoria knew if they kept going, a fight was going to erupt. They were both tired, both wanting the same thing but going about it in two different ways. Of course she wanted him, all of him. She always had. But he had shut her out before, choosing business over her. She had always wondered whether her affair with David made him realize how much he wanted her or whether it was simply a male competition. She never asked him, terrified of his answer.

"Come on, let's come back to bed. Your birthday is almost over," she said, stifling a yawn.

"On one condition." He said, crossing his arms for show. "I get you tomorrow."

"That's not the deal. Your birthday technically ended a few hours ago. You're lucky I'm so nice..." She said, laughing at the idea of her being nice.

"But my birthday didn't start until night. I want you for 24 hours."

"You want me for 24 hours?" She said, trying not to be hurt at the idea of his desire for her having an expiration date.

"I always want you. But I only expect you to give yourself to me for 24 hours. Unless I win you over." He said, raising an eyebrow.

"Deal." She said eagerly, too eagerly. "I mean, about the 24 hours. Not about winning me over. That'll never happen."

"Oh?"

"Yeah. You're not man enough," she challenged, but squealed playfully as he grabbed her and tossed her into bed.

Conrad silently accepted her challenge, already working to form a plan to win her over for good.


	6. Chapter 6

He wanted to wake her up, but he knew better. Not only had he kept her up all night, he had woken her up once, using the edge of the shirt she was wearing to create friction. The shirt was drenched before she even woke up, her moans growing louder and louder until her eyes shot open as she lost control. He kissed the side of her head, letting her doze back to her orgasm induced sleep. She was usually a light sleeper, bordering on insomniac so he was proud of himself that he could help her get some well deserved rest.

He had 24 hours to win her over and trying to do when she was sleep deprived only spelled disaster. For now, he'd have to settle on watching her, still wearing only his button down shirt, which threatened to expose her from both ends, not that Conrad would have minded that.

He was torn on what to do today. He wanted to chain her to the bed all day, to torture her with orgasm after orgasm until she was forced to admit their marriage could be saved. But he knew that although they both wanted it, sex (even mind blowing sex) wasn't enough to get through to her. He thought of all the things he had just begun to learn about her. That's what she needed, someone to know her inside and out and accept her anyway. Of course, it wouldn't hurt to throw in a little sex. After all, it was still his birthday present.

She had slept about 6 hours when she woke up. She was still tired but slightly excited to spend the day with Conrad. She couldn't remember the last time they shared an entire day. Before last night, she couldn't remember the last time they shared anything, actually. She couldn't help but be pleased at how thoughtful his ideas of intimacy were. He didn't want just sex, like she had assumed. He wanted her; all of her. She felt foolish assuming he would just want a blowjob and his cupcake. She knew him well enough to know that he wouldn't ask for one. To wound his pride she had once denied him, claiming that no woman of class would do that. He never asked again.

"Morning," she whispered, realizing that she had his full attention. He moved his face inches from hers but she quickly covered her mouth. "I'm a mess, let me go get cleaned up for you."

"You're beautiful." He said, pushing her hand away and kissing her. He could feel her uneasiness but she quickly relaxed, forgetting about her morning breath and tangled hair. He scooped her up into his lap.

"Some people say that true intimacy is just staring into each other's eyes without saying anything for a half hour or so."

"That's the creepiest thing I've ever heard," she said.

"Good, because I have a better idea." He quickly pushed himself through the opening in his boxers and she instinctively slid down on him, both of them letting out a moan. Even after all they had done last night, she was still so tight. She had always been that way, like they were manufactured with pieces that fit together. He knew from previous mistakes that not every woman felt the way she did. In fact, he had never been with anyone who felt the way she did. He was smart enough to realize he never would. Soon enough, she arched herself backwards, pushing him deeper inside her as she let his name escape her mouth. That was enough to send him over the edge.

Afterwards she made no effort to move, so he held her close. He couldn't remember the last time she let him hold her like this. Having her in his arms was like magic, like a firework he could feel. He couldn't believe he had ever entertained the idea of a life without her by his side.

"It's a little early, but I had them prepare lunch for us." He finally said.

"That's great, I'm starving." She said, suddenly realizing just how much of a workout they had given one another.

"Should be like 10 or 15 minutes..." He started, feeling a slight pain in his heart when she hopped off of him.

"Good, that's just enough time..." She started, letting her words fall. Before he could ask what she meant she had knelt in front of him, taking him in her mouth. He cried out loudly. She had once told him she didn't like it so he never mentioned it, never pressured her, never asked. He didn't want to force her to do something she didn't like. That didn't mean he didn't think of it, constantly. He had vivid fantasies where the second she opened her mouth to insult him, he jammed himself in, thrusting in and out of her mouth. She always started out rough, letting her teeth scratch down his shaft in an attempt to get revenge. But then she would accept it, relaxing and even pretending to enjoy it. But that was just fantasy. In reality, she did enjoy it. She moaned softly, looking up at him as she moved her hands in rhythm with her mouth, sending him over the edge. It didn't take long until he came, shuddering as he exploded inside her mouth.

"Vic, that was..."

"Happy birthday." She said, giving him a genuine smile. "Now I really do want to go wash up."

"I'm suddenly in the mood for a hot shower myself." He said, peeling off his clothes. She thought of trying to weasel her way out of it, but she knew it would be no use. After all, he was the birthday boy.


	7. Chapter 7

"Let me guess, oysters or some form of aphrodisiac and a couple power bars," she quipped.

"You know me so well." He said, lifting the silver dome that covered their lunch.

"Tacos?" She squealed, unable to hide her enjoyment.

Conrad wondered if he had ever seen Victoria so excited, amazed that some ground turkey and tortilla shells could have that effect on her. He couldn't help but wonder what other guilty pleasures had that effect on her. He wasn't foolish enough to think he fell into that category, but he was hopeful that one day he might.

He knew Victoria was slightly embarrassed, trying to eat as nearly as she could but failing miserably. The shell broke in her hand with every bite and grease was desperately trying to slide down her chin. She had never looked more beautiful.

"What's the plan for today? Laying low and staying in bed all day?"

"Not this time. I knew you'd think so."

"So what are we doing?"

"A few errands. There is a dress shop I want to check out, a new art exhibit in the city..." Victoria suddenly realized what was happening.

"What... How..."

"I sign the staff's paychecks. Asking for your schedule wasn't rocket science."

"But..."

"I told you, I want to get to know you. All of you. Today I'm going to tag along while you do what you do."

"That's how you want to spend your 24 hours with me?" He noticed she didn't make it sound like this was the only time he'd have with her. He decided not to mention it. He knew when emotions got involved she spooked easily.

"So they call you anytime they get new inventory? You're like a VIP."

"We happen to have money. That's their concern." Victoria whispered back before introducing her husband to the women in the boutique. They handed her a handful of beautiful dresses and she excused herself to the dressing room. Conrad stood there, awkwardly until Victoria asked if he could come with her.

He stood helplessly as Victoria stepped out of her black dress, stripping down until she was only in her purple bra and panties. He was unable to resist anymore and grabbed her hips.

"Conrad, don't. Please. I like this store." She pleaded but he didn't seem convinced. "I mean it. They're nice without being too nice. You know how I feel about that." He knew she was right. She hated when people were too nice to her, especially retail workers. She was always polite, but she hated when they acted like they were friends, asking her about parties or her family.

"Then you had better keep quiet. No moaning. No speaking. Don't even breath heavily," he said, clasping his hand around her mouth. Her eyes looked scared for a moment but quickly found herself into the idea.

He held her in the air, pinning her against the wall. He kept his hand over his mouth has he trusted into her, moving slowly to avoid making noise. Victoria struggled to keep quiet, searching for something to focus her attention on so she didn't end up screaming his name. She caught a glimpse of the reflection in the mirror. She felt like she had seen a ghost and yet she couldn't look away. She was beautiful, they were beautiful. She hadn't even noticed the way they complimented each other physically. Even with his face turned away from the mirror, she could see her dark hair mixed with the silver of his hair. Her alabaster legs wrapped around his back.

She felt like she was in a Christmas Story and she was seeing the ghost of marriage past. She didn't have to worry about her breathing anymore, she was silent as she watched him from behind, pumping into her. She couldn't get over how incredible they looked together. She was so distracted she didn't notice him empty himself into her.

Conrad could tell she was lost in thought. He had heard her ragged breathing suddenly stop. He didn't know if she was holding her breath or playing along. Afterwards, he helped her down, suddenly noticing the mirror behind him.

"Vic, you're a pervert!" He whispered, enjoying how red her face became. "What did you think?"

"Nothing." She said quickly.

"It's my birthday. Intimacy, remember?" He said, forcing her to sigh.

"I thought our features looked beautiful together." She said, starting to get annoyed.

"What was beautiful about us?" He asked.

"We're two attractive people. Our features are complimentary."

"Victoria, you are a stunning woman. I only look attractive when I'm next to you." He brushed her cheek, knowing exactly how to calm her down. Today was not the day to let her lose her temper.

"Don't sell yourself short. I've always found you to be sexy," she said, mimicking the way he touched her cheek. She scooped up the dresses, draping them over her arm.

"What are you doing with the dresses."

"We've spent enough time in here. You're buying them all for me. I'll try them on at home." She said, raising an eyebrow as she headed to the cashier.


	8. Chapter 8

When they got into the car, Victoria turned to Conrad.

"I told you about my first boyfriend. Now it's your turn."

"I've actually never had a boyfriend-" he said, interrupted by her playful slap. He made light of it, but asking about his past, about personal details was something Victoria would not have done months ago. Hell, she probably wouldn't have done it two days ago.

"Stevie."

"Stevie? That was your first girlfriend?"

"My first serious one, yes. I went to boarding school and it was all men. Afterwards, it seemed like the women were all the same, being whoever you wanted them to be at the chance to get your money."

"Isn't that what Lydia was?" She challenged.

"No. Lydia was a release. Her only alluring quality was her ability to make you jealous."

"I was never jealous of her." Victoria said defensively.

"I wanted the affair to force you to fight for me, Vic." He said, praying she'd accept his answer. It was true, the love he thought he felt for Lydia was always contingent on how Victoria handled it. It wasn't until he had to hold Victoria back after Lydia ruined Victoria's favorite chair that he realized how deeply Victoria hated Lydia. Conrad knew he needed to stop after that. He was looking to stir up old feelings in Victoria, not turn her into the Hulk.

"So what did you love about Stevie?" She said, silently accepting his answer.

"She's a lot like you."

"Excuse me?"

"Just hear me out. You both keep me on my toes. I never knew what to expect with either of you. You refuse to be controlled by any man. Except-"

"Except what?"

"Hers came from a bottle. The uncertainty that I loved became her biggest flaw. I could never trust her at parties or business functions because she'd get so drunk she didn't know what she was saying."

"So you prefer when I ruin your life sober. Interesting." She joked, letting Conrad catch the slightest glimpse of dimples before pursing her lips to get rid of them. He knew she hated her dimples. She thought they detracted from her powerful stature. He thought they were beautiful. Every part of her was.

"I have to make a pit stop, okay?" He asked, catching a handful of Victoria's hair and giving it a gentle tug as she nodded.

Victoria silently hoped it wouldn't take too long. She was actually enjoying herself, and she knew their time together was winding down. She considered telling Conrad he could have 60 hours instead of 24 and playing it off like he had as many hours as his age but she knew he'd see through it. He'd know that she wanted to spend time with him and he'd win. She couldn't let that happen. She had to stay strong.

Conrad lead her to a strange, unmarked building. Not the type of building that either of them is usually seen in. When they stepped inside, he placed his hand on the small of her back, leading her. She noticed the canvases leaned up. She couldn't help but wonder if Conrad had gotten involved in a stolen art collection ring. She prayed he hadn't. She loved art, but not stolen.

"Mr. Grayson, you're timing is impeccable. We were set to sell it the day we got the call." A middle aged man said.

"Which one-" he started, but the man pulled out a canvas before Conrad could finish.

"My dear, I hope you like it." Conrad said. Victoria seemed hesitant but removed the protective wrapping from the canvas. It was a beautiful piece, but she immediately noticed the small signature hidden in the painting.

"Is it really? This..."

"Yes. Mr. Leone sent this from Italy. It's Patrick's. The kid's got talent, Vic." He watched her brush a few stray tears away. He had always regretted how he handled the Patrick situation and was hoping to make amends for it.

"Could you give us a minute, please?" Conrad asked the man, who nodded and obeyed.

"I am sorry for how I handled Patrick. All of it. How I handled the Nightline interview, his arrival. I was so angry at your Stepfather for what he did and the thought of ... It just angered me. And then I was so jealous of Patrick. You were so warm and kind and interested in him and it felt like I couldn't be a part of that. I wasn't in that part of your life. I don't know how you pushed past all the things with your stepfather..."

"Conrad, I need to tell you something. I swore I wouldn't tell you, but we've been being honest and open with each other right?" She said, her voice getting shaky. She knew she shouldn't tell Conrad about Jimmy, she had only ever told Patrick about it, and that was only thanks to Nolan Ross and his tech-weirdo snooping.

"I told you about Maxwell long ago. And it was true, every word of it. But when my mother kicked me out, I wasn't pregnant."

"You had a boyfriend?" He asked. His heart broke at the painful way she shook her head.

"He, um, he lived down the hall and I thought we were friends..." She said, continuing the entire story of Jimmy in the basement. Before she could stop herself, she mentioned the pilot light. She hadn't meant to give him every detail of the experience but when recalling it, every detail came up. She couldn't remember the rape without the pilot light and she didn't understand why.

"He said that I wanted it, that I had lead him on. If I did..." She sobbed, her eyes turning red. "I didn't mean it. I really didn't think I did." She furiously wiped the tears, over and over.

"You listen to me. I mean it, really listen," he started, holding her chin in his hands so she'd look at him. "You did nothing wrong. Nothing. You were 15. Even if you had wanted it, you weren't old enough to give consent. You were a child. He was an adult. Whether it was rape or statutory rape, it was still wrong." She nodded her head and he knew that his reasoning would fly out of her head. He pulled her close and held her as she sobbed. He couldn't help but wonder why it was always easier for her to convince herself that she was to blame for things that were out of his control.

"I want his name." Conrad growled when she had calmed down.

"Conrad-"

"No, Vic. It needs to be dealt with."

"That's the other thing. I let him die." She whispered. She couldn't actually say she killed him because she didn't but she was responsible for her part in his death.

"Let's get out of here," he said. He waited until they had gotten back in the car to press her for the details. He was angry that Patrick had brought his rapist father back into Victoria's life but let it slide after hearing that Patrick attacked Jimmy. He wasn't even mad that Victoria let him die. She had shown him way more mercy than he would have.

He scooped Victoria up so she was sitting in his lap. He ran his fingers through her hair, reassuring her that everything was fine.

She had kept that from him for their entire relationship, not trusting him enough to show her darkest moments. And yet she had willingly told him today.

Progress, he thought to himself. I'm making progress.


	9. Chapter 9

"Where is he going?" Conrad said, looking out the window.

"I requested a pit stop."

Conrad stared at her, dumbfounded.

"I texted him. I texted a few people who owe me some favors. It's a surprise."

"I don't like surprises," Conrad grumbled. He was supposed to win Victoria over today, not have her doing all the leg work.

"Consider it a birthday present then." She said flatly and he didn't push it. Acting like a baby would only ruin the good day they'd spent together.

The driver finally stopped, opening the door for them.

"I'll text you when we're ready." Victoria told the driver as she wrapped her arm around Conrad's, leading him into the hotel.

"A hotel?" He asked.

"I simply couldn't wait until we got home. Unless you'd rather-"

"No, no. I like hotels." He couldn't help but feel himself harden at the mischievous smile that he received. Maybe he liked surprises after all.

She lead him into the hotel room without bothering to check in at the lobby.

"How did..."

"I told you, a few people owed me favors. A text message or two is all it took. I've got friends you've never even heard of, Conrad."

"What people? What favors?" He asked, clearly intrigued by this double life she lead. She stared at him, but didn't reply. "Come on. Intimacy. You have to tell me."

"Remember that fundraiser for a botanical garden? It was black and white dress and had red roses everywhere?"

Conrad nodded, remembering how Victoria wore all white, and it reminded him of their first wedding. God, she looked stunning that night.

"The botanical garden was actually Ernie's Flower Shop in Montauk. He has the most breathtaking flowers and was about to go out of business. I simply couldn't let that happen. Hence, the flowers." She said, pointing to the gorgeous flowers and petals sprinkled around the room.

"You did that for him?"

"We raised enough for him to stay in business and pay off his daughter's college loans."

"And the hotel room?"

"Remember that time a shopping cart had run in front of my new car? That was actually a 17 year old driver who was putting on makeup instead of watching the road."

"And you just let it go?"

"She works the lobby. I told her I may one day need a favor."

"You didn't ... destroy her? Take every last penny she had?" He asked, dumbfounded. Who was this woman who stood before him? She was like a Robin Hood of sorts.

"Contrary to what you think of me, I don't go around destroying lives. I actually try to help people who have less that we have-"

"That's everyone," Conrad joked.

"Exactly. We're in a position to help those less fortunate and not simply because it will make for good publicity." She moved to the bed, turning down the sheets.

"So you just go around rescuing people in secret? They should make a comic book about you..." Conrad still couldn't get this newly discovered side of Victoria out of his mind.

"If we're being honest and open, I'd really like to drop it. That isn't why I brought you here."

"Why did you bring me here? To seduce me?" He said, wagging his eyebrows. To his surprise, she nodded her head in agreement.

He grabbed her hips and pulled her close, making her gasp. His lips brushed against hers lightly, almost not even touching.

"Conrad, this is why I brought you here..." She whispered, putting her hand on his chest. "Ever since I told you ... About..."

"Him," Conrad said coldly. He was still angry that he hadn't been able to mutilate the guy, although he was grateful Victoria had at least gotten to watch him die.

"You've treated me like I'm made of glass. I'm not. It's a part of my past and I've dealt with it. You don't have to baby me."

"I don't want to hurt you," Conrad said, staring at the floor sheepishly. He didn't know how Victoria could manage to make him feel shy about protecting her. He could kill to keep her safe but he couldn't look her in the eye to tell her everything he wanted to say.

"Don't you get it? I know you, Conrad. You'd never do what they did. Before you I had never been able to be rough with someone the way I am with you. I trust you in a way I don't trust any other men." He knew her words were laced with hidden insults, ones she didn't even catch. She wasn't saying that he wouldn't hurt her, he was saying that he wouldn't rape her. And instead of saying that she couldn't be with other men she said she couldn't trust having rough sex with other men. And yet, he wasn't mad. He didn't even see those as insults. She truly meant what she said, she trusted him in a way she didn't trust others. It may not have been what he wanted their relationship to be, but he was in no mood to reject any hint of affection from her.

Victoria began feeling nervous at Conrad's silence, so she stood on her tiptoes, kissing him passionately. She had worn flats today, remembering his comment about liking being taller than her. She bit his lip, forcing him to use more force with her. She was right, she wasn't glass. She wouldn't break. More than anything, she wanted this. She wanted him.

He pushed her against the wall, hiking up her skirt and pushing her panties aside. He wanted to rip her clothes off, but they had to leave somehow. She moaned loudly as he pushed into her, hard. He grabbed her hips, springing himself further into her and hitting spots she didn't know she had.

Having her skirt hiked up to her hips restrained her ability to move as freely as she'd like, but it was arousing to Victoria. She'd never admit it, but she was such a control freak that she secretly loved being bossed around in bed. That's why she was so attracted to Conrad. He put up with her antics outside of the bedroom, but he had no problems holding her back, moving her the way he wanted and telling her what to do. Of course, she'd never admit that to him. He'd get far too much enjoyment out of it and probably start to boss her around in other aspects of their lives. And that could not happen.

Victoria's body pulled her back to reality, making her moan louder at the surprise she felt as her body tightened around him. He quickly followed suit, holding her close afterwards.

"Maybe we should try to make it to the bed..." Conrad joked, still holding her against him.

"We should shower and change. I didn't want to interrupt what you had planned. I just couldn't wait another minute." She said, strutting off towards the shower.

Conrad hadn't actually planned anything for the rest of the day. All he knew was he needed to figure out what she wanted. Her actions only reaffirmed his suspicions that she wanted him as much as he wanted her. He wanted to go as far as to say she loved him, but didn't want to set himself up for a loss. If this was the only time he had for her to be completely honest, he wasn't going to keep wasting precious seconds.

"What do you think of our marriage?" He said the moment he entered the shower.

"What?"

"Thoughts on our marriage?"

"We've withstood a lot together," she said, trying to dodge his real question.

"Do you love me?"

"Conrad, don't-"

"It isn't ruining it to ask how you feel about me. It's my birthday and I want to know."

"Yesterday was your birthday."

"You said we've overcome a lot. Do you think it's brought us together or torn us apart?"

"It depends on which obstacle you mean. Charlotte's paternity? It brought me closer to you because you handled it like a true father. The initiative? Brought us closer. David Clarke? Tore us wide open."

"Do you think we can go back to how we were before David?"

"I don't know. I don't think we remember how we were before David the same way."

"We were happy, Vic. We were a family-"

"No, we were a photo op. You were always away on business and you took my son and sent him away to boarding school. I was alone, Conrad. I was always alone."

The truth stung Conrad, but he knew better than to argue it. He had failed on their marriage. No wonder David had been able to weasel into Victoria's heart. He offered the one thing she desperately needed, company.

"Do you think we can be fixed?"

"I don't know."

Answer the question!" Conrad yelled, losing patience. He hated that she avoided his questions the first time around. He hated that she grew irritated when he repeated them. But he needed to know.

"I honestly don't know! Are there more Lydia's and Ashley's in your closet? Is there another David Clarke situation in our future? I don't know. Honest."

"Do you love me, Vic. Don't skirt around the question, just be honest. Do you love me? Do you want to he with me?"

She could feel the tears welling up in her cheeks and was grateful for the shower, hoping Conrad wouldn't notice the difference.

"Yes, I love you. I always have. I don't want to love you, but I do. But I don't know that I want to be with you. I don't know that we can move past all of this. I don't know that either of us knows how to be with each other and not tear the other one down."

Without another word, Victoria left the shower, fumbling to get dressed and desperate to get out of the hotel room.


	10. Chapter 10

"Victoria, why are you upset? I'm the one who should be angry." Conrad tried to reason. He wasn't angry, but he knew he had a right to be. How could she not know if she wanted to be with him. Their marriage wasn't perfect, but they were good together. Didn't she understand that?

"Why must you always press me about things you know I don't want to discuss?" She snapped.

"If I waited until you wanted to they wouldn't get discussed."

"Is that so terrible? We were having a good time. Why does it always have to turn into long term with you?"

"I don't want you for fun, or a day. I want you long term. That's always been the goal. My desires will never stray from that!" He didn't give her time to answer before he grabbed her, holding her up as her legs wrapped around his hips. He pressed her harder against him, and kissed her passionately. He knew she wanted him from the desperation in her kiss. He just needed to know how much.

Despite how much his body told him not to, he dropped her down on the bed and walked away, casually getting dressed.

"What are you doing?" She panted.

"I'm getting dressed."

"But-" she started. Was he rejecting her?

Conrad moved back towards the bed and kissed the top of her head.

"That was fun, Vic. But I don't want to fully commit to this. I just wanted to enjoy the moment." He said, flashing a grin.

She glared at him. Damn, he was good. Point taken, she thought to herself.

With a sigh she got up and returned to getting dressed although her body was desperate for more. She knew she couldn't win both battles. If she gave in to her body, she'd have to accept the idea that they should be together. Was she ready for that? Was he? And if she denied a reunion she knew that her chances of sex were gone. She really didn't know which was worse.

He is good, she thought again as she finished getting dressed.


	11. Chapter 11

He knew she was angry. She made a point to scoot as far away from Conrad as she could in the backseat of the car. Her arms were crossed and she stared out the car window.

"If you get mad we'll just have to try again tomorrow. You promised me a full day."

"I don't give a damn what I promised you. Take me home!" She snapped.

"Why are you so angry? You were enjoying yourself."

"Don't flatter yourself. I was being polite for the sake of your birthday."

"So you didn't enjoy yourself?" He grinned mischievously, knowing she had enjoyed herself.

"I made that most with what I had to work with," she lied.

"What exactly are you trying to say?"

She turned to him with a sigh, "I'm saying you can't satisfy me." She knew it wasn't true. He knew her body better than anyone and yet she refused to give him the satisfaction of knowing the truth.

Without saying a word, Conrad grabbed her hips, pushing her down across the backseat. "I can't satisfy you? That's what you're going with?" He challenged. She raised an eyebrow in defiance, silently daring him to prove otherwise.

His lips immediately found their way to her neck, knowing that was her most sensitive spot. He never understood it, but he could make her melt by kissing her neck alone than any other part of her body. She bit her lip, refusing to let a single moan slip out.

Conrad had underestimated how stubborn she was. Feeling more motivated than ever, he plunged into her without warning. She gasped at the contact but remained strong. He lifted her hips, pulling her to an angle so he could use his hands at the same time. A small whimper escaped her lips. The combination of touches were sending her into overdrive. Her lip was on the verge of bleeding from her biting down on it. She was silently warning herself against giving into him. As a result, her body was trembling, begging her to reconsider.

"Victoria..." He purred, knowing the effect he was having on her. "Just admit it..."

"I admit nothing," she said, her voice trembling as much as her body.

He slowed his pace, taking his time and hitting every spot. Victoria couldn't stop her hips from moving to his rhythm. When he felt that she was starting to get comfortable he increased the pace. He did this a few times, refusing to let her get too used to his pace.

He hadn't expected her to last so long, although he found it adorable how hard she was trying to hold out. Her body was shaking and her knuckles were white from her clenching the seat. He leaned against her, nibbling at her ear.

"You know I satisfy you. I want you to prove it. I want you to come for me, Victoria," he whispered, his lips brushing against her ear.

Despite what her mind said, her body followed his command, tightening around him. He stayed silent and still, enjoying watching her body struggle to regain its composure. She looked so peaceful and serene that it took him by surprise.

She stared at him, unsure how he had managed to get her body to follow his orders. Neither moved. Neither spoke. Both struggling to process what happened and what it meant for them.


	12. Chapter 12

"Victoria, would you just hear me out?"

"Get out!" She screamed.

She had refused to talk to him since they got home. Instead she retreated to her room, hoping to find solitude. Instead, she found Conrad, determined to talk about what had happened.

She didn't even understand it. She didn't know how he was able to get her body to react to his command like that. She hated to admit it, but she found it sexy that he could cause such a reaction deep inside her.

"Victoria," Conrad whispered in that soothing voice that she hated. He had a way of elongating her name so it sounded like she was overreacting.

"I don't want to talk about it." She snapped. The venom in her words made him wince. They had been getting along so well before that he forgot how icy her voice could be.

"I wasn't going to talk about it. I just wanted to spend time with you."

She searched his face for an ounce of deception, but came up empty. With a sigh, she sat down on the bed. "What is it you want?" She asked dryly.

He grinned, knowing he had won.

"I thought we could watch a movie. Curl up together," he said so proudly that she rolled her eyes. He wanted to press her for more information on what happened in the car. He wanted to demand to know their future, but mostly, he just wanted her. If that meant walking on eggshells until he regained her trust he was willing.

He picked an old movie, one of her favorites. As she curled up next to him in bed he wrapped an arm around her, pulling her against him. He pretended not to notice the way her body tensed up at his touch, but she relaxed, letting her head rest on his chest. He ran his fingers through her hair, knowing it was a sure fire way to get her to fall asleep. His plan worked and within a half hour he was pulling the blanket over her. He slowly pulled her closer against him, reveling in what seemed like such a monumental step for them.

"I love you, Vic," he whispered as he kissed the side of her head. He smiled when she nuzzled against him with a small sigh.

Maybe there was hope for them yet, he thought.


End file.
